Another Long Day...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: It is yet another long day for Sakura and Syaoran. With a whole new set of 10 clips from 10 stories at ffn for you all to check out, including a scene from The MOUSE's, Dimensions II, and many other stories. Make sure you read this, you'll regret not read


*Beep*

*Beep*

Disclaimer Warning : This author, AnimeGamer, does not own anything belonging to Card Captor Sakura, or in real life, associated with anyone concerning the makers and dubbers of the anime itself (CLAMP and Nelvana). If your fic is in here and you want it removed, please inform me and I will remove it as soon as I can. Also, if you are one of the authors below, and do not wish to appear, tell me and I will make appropriate changes. Besides that, I would also like to state, like all my Card Captor Sakura fics, that these are subject to being taken down upon the request of CLAMP and CLAMP only. Now, on with the story, ne?

*Beep*

*Beep*

It was another day…

Another normal day for everyone's favorite CCS characters…

It was…

Another Long Day.

"*sigh* Another long day at work..."  
"You tell me. I'm the absolute main character, I should have duplicates by now."  
"But no duplicate will be as beautiful as you."  
"*blush* Syaoran, stop making me blush. I need to make sure I can do that in those some 10 stories we have to do today."  
"Yeah...I guess."  
  


  
**_Another Long Day...  
_****_A Compilation CCS Fic.  
_**_Directed by AnimeGamer_  
  
**_Stories Included in Story Order:_**  
  
Return to Me..., by _Ukyou_  
*blah blah blah* Shut Up!, by _CherryBlossomSakura_  
Whose Card is It Anyway, by _Kyralea_  
+Part 1 of Walk me Home, by _Asuza_  
Close Encounter, by _CrossoverMan_  
+When I Can't Have You, by _Pixie_chick15_  
Epilogue of Returning Home to You, by _Sakura-Chan_  
Part 19 of The Second Generation Cardcaptors, by _Digidynasty_  
Part 1 of Dimensions II, by _The MOUSE_  
Together as One, by _AnimeGamer_  
  
+Recommends from _The MOUSE_

  
  
"Sometimes I wish I can just automatically learn lines on the spot." Sakura said, quickly scanning though 10 scripts.  
"Um…Sakura, we do." Syaoran replied, going though the same scripts.

"Oh…"  
  
*bang*  
*bang*  
  
"Ten minutes to first take! Go to stage 1!" A worker on the CLAMP area of the WB lot yelled though the door, and walked away.  
  
"Well, another day of work, eh?"  
"Yeah, we better head to the age slider, Syaoran."  
"*groans* I hate that machine..."  
  
The two ten year olds walked out of their now shared trailer and headed over to the nearest 'age slider.' It looked like a hibernation capsule you'd see in a sci-fi film. Usually, it only holds one, but Syaoran and Sakura lately have been going in together. Syaoran put his back against the back-inside of the machine, and Sakura went inside in front of him. The machine activates, and with a flash of lights, or whatever cheesy pyrotechnics you can think of in your head, their now age 18. They both step out and head to stage 1.  
  


  
STAGE 1  
  
[Ukyou] I dont know how you can stand going though that thing day in, day out.  
[Sakura] You mean the Age Slider?  
[Ukyou] Yup.  
[Syaoran] We have to, because you all guys cant decide on one age.  
[Ukyou] Oh...well, we might as well get started.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran are suddenly whisked away to the makeup room, having their hair and everything done in 10 minutes.  
  
[Ukyou] Okay, this scene, Sakura meets Chronos, who will lead her in her journey, then we'll go though some of the first part of her journey. Okay, lets go.  
  


STORY ~ Return to Me...  
  
It wasn't that long after this, that I noticed the waves. Instead of crashing into the shore, they seemed to vibrate. Then, they would disappear, followed by the next wave. I stood up quickly, and saw my hands seemingly vibrate too. I then looked at my entire body, as all I saw was a bright light. I looked at where the waves were, and I saw a pedistal with the Clow Book on it. I quickly ran over to it, and opened it. Inside, the Chronos card sat, with a small piece of paper.   
  
I took out the card, and then looked at the piece of paper:  
  
  
  
I know your secrets.  
  
  
  
After I read the paper, I heard a man call out my name. I looked back, and saw a tall man, in a robe, and who looked like he was my age. His face, very different from anyone I know. Obviously, I didn't know who he was. He seemed to be a few months older than I was, and he said my name again.   
  
I asked him who he was, and he simply replied that his name was "Chronos". He took out his arm for a handshake, but I never touch people's hands. So, he frowned and put his hand in his pocket.  
  
Sakura he replied I know all your secrets. I know why you never smile. I know why you grew your hair. I know why you have changed so much.  
  
  
  
I had a frightening feeling, as he replied "Li".  
  
  
  
I stood there, not able to speak, as he told me where I was. I was in the "Blank". The place in which time never included. So, as he said, I wasn't affected by time here. I was merely floating in a river, tied to the bottom so I would not move.   
  
Then, I asked him how he knew about Li, and he simply replied that he knows everything about time, because he now is time.  
  
So, he led me to a door. A door, just standing in the middle of nowhere, and told me that I would find who I was looking for here. So, I opened the door, and walked in.  
  
I ended up in a room. It happened to be a small room, inside a one-roomed home. I walked outside, and noticed I was near the zoo. I recognized this river, it was next to the zoo! Yet….the zoo wasn't here.   
  
I continued walking down the bank of the river, as a girl of about 13 years bumped into me. She said that she was sorry, and ran to the house of which I had emerged from. I took out the Chronos card, and looked at it. Obviously, I had opened the door to another time.   
  
  
  
You'll find Li at the end of this door  
  
  
  
I could hear that man's voice in that subconscience. I walked back to that house, and opened the door. I saw the little girl again, and she looked at me back. She asked who I was, and I told her my name. She told me that her name was "Yumiko" and that this was her house.   
  
I asked her if she knew anyone named "Li", and she seemed to react to the name. She started to blush, as she told me to walk outside. So, I tried to apologize, but the girl wouldn't accept them.   
  
So, I walked away. Into the fields. He was here, I could sense him here.  
  
I looked back, and my long hair blew into my face. I saw someone standing there, behind me. Looking at me. Staring at me. Yet, my hair was in the way. As I threw it to the side, he disappeared. Yet, he was just stamding there…  
  
I remember looking out, wondering if I had seen a specter, just holding my hair back, and looking out, as the wind blew.   
  
So, I kept walking, watching as the sky soon turned dark. Obviously, it was nearing nightfall, and I kept walking forward. I knew Li had to be somewhere, and he couldn't just vanish. I kept walking, and I saw several people around me. Then, I noticed that they were actually dead bodies. I had walked back to the village, and it seemed to be burned down. I kept running, as I came to a hill. I saw that girl, Yumiko, running up the hill…  
  


  
[Ukyou] Okay, that's a wrap, that's everything.  
[Sakura] Say, you are going to write a sequel, right?  
[Ukyou] Well...  
[Sakura] Do one! Please!   
[Ukyou] I'll think about it.   
[Sakura] Think about it? Even AnimeGamer in a review said it's the second best story, right under Mouse-sama's story, Dimensions!  
[Ukyou] Well...er...dont you have to go to Stage 10?  
[Sakura] Oh my god! Your right! I'll see you later! One more question.  
[Ukyou] This question is?  
[Sakura] Are you a girl or a guy?  
[Ukyou] *falls anime style, and quickly gets up* IM A GUY!!!!!!  
[Sakura] okay...geez. (You can tell he is really irritated by that question.)  
  


  
Sakura quickly took off all her extra makeup, mainly the extensions for her hair, and ran into the age slider, and reverted back to her normal age. She then ran into stage 10.  
  


  
STAGE 10  
  
[CherryBlossomSakura] Hi Sakura. Your late.  
[Sakura] I know, I WHAM!ed into 5 trash cans coming in.  
[CherryBlossomSakura] Ouch. Well, quickly go to make up and get in the scene.  
[Sakura] Sure! *Runs into makeup room, comes out in school uniform + usual stuff*  
[CherryBlossomSakura] Okay, the scenes are so short, we are doing multiple scenes at one time. Okay, lets go!  
  


STORY ~ *Blah Blah Blah* Shut Up!  
  
~*~At The Penguin Park~*~  
  
Sakura, Li, and Madison met at Penguin Park on Sunday. They were having lots of fun! Shoving, poking, WHAM!ing, Kissing, nudging, and a few other stuff. (A/N: I put in all the cards n' stuff!) It was a day of relaxation! Well, at least they all thought so.  
  
"Li, let's go to the swings!" "Shut up!" he barked back. Sakura looked a bit hurt. "Why don't you shut up?!" Madison hissed. Sakura was freaked. All of a sudden, she said, "Why don't you both shut up?!?!"  
  
This went on for hours. Sakura thought this was real weird. It was 6:00pm and they went home.  
  
~*~Li's House~*~  
  
"Shut up Meilin!" "No! You shut up!" This was what was going on at his place. It was crazy. They kept shouting and hollering, telling each other to shut up.  
  
~*~Madison's House~*~  
  
"ZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZzzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzZzzZzzzzzZZZzzzz..."  
  
~*~Sakura's Place~*~  
  
"Shut up Tori!" "Whatever squirt." Aiden knew that they never acted this before. He knew something was wrong! Sakura and Tori barked and hissed at each other as if they were a cat and a dog! They both threw glares at each other. One more scarier than the other. When Aiden saw their glaring contests, he thought to himself Those faces are so scary, I think I'm going to have nightmares!  
  
"Kero, I can't stop saying shut up." "Shut up Kid!" "KE-RO!" "I'm just kidding!" "Hoeeee....."  
  


  
[Meilin] Sakura, you sound like a train whistle.  
[Sakura] Anyway Meilin, be lucky you dont have my job.  
[CherryBlossomSakura] You wouldn't want her job Meilin. Trust me.  
[Meilin] Whatever, I can handle her job.  
[Sakura] Sure you can.  
[Meilin] Anyway, why does in every FRICKIN fic does she have to kiss MY Syaoran?  
[Syaoran] AG is a S+S lover.   
[AnimeGamer] Yup, I'am.  
[Meilin] hater...  
[AnimeGamer] okay, I never use you alot in my stories. Your a hinderance to the S+S relationship though, that's usually why I dont use you alot.  
[Meilin] Whatever.  
[AnimeGamer] Anyway, Sakura, Syaoran, go ahead and go to Stage 2. No lines to memorize for you guys.  
[Sakura] Why is that?  
[AnimeGamer] Talk to Kyralea about that. Go.  
[Syaoran] Okay okay.  
  


  
[Kyralea] Hey you guys!   
[Sakura] Hi! What is going on?   
[Syaoran] Yeah, we didnt get a script for this story.  
[Kyralea] Oh, thats because you'll be ad-libbing. Your doing a cross-fic with "Whose Line is It Anyway?"  
[Sakura] That show?  
[Syaoran] Oh no...  
[Kyralea] Well, get on the stage now, we are starting soon!  
[Sakura] Okay!  
[Syaoran] *groan*  
[Kyralea] Okay, so here we go!  
  


STORY ~ Whose Card is It Anyway?  
  
Tori: For all those new to the show, this is 'Who Card Is It Anyway', were we take random stars from the show 'Cardcaptors', and sit them in a room, telling them to play games! Every thing is always made up, and the points don't matter! Just like my two other girlfriends, there just there for show!  
  
~All the stars giggle~  
  
Sakura: Great explanation, Tori.  
  
Tori: Oh, bite me. Ok, the first game is 'Let's Make A Date'. This is for all the players, just step out here.  
  
~All the stars step out to sit on benches with a card on each with their name written on it. They turn it over to see who they have to play.~  
  
Tori: In this game we give each player a character they have to act like, and Li, the unlucky little one, has to guess who their pretending to be by asking questions and seeing their reactions.  
  
~Zachary snorts, but he isn't allowed to show his character to anyone. He and everyone else sits down on their stools. Li smacks his head a few times, and they start.~  
  
Li:(In a kind of gayish voice)Bachelor number one, I like to play with sharp things! What do YOU like to do?  
  
  
  
Sakura: Well, sonny, I always liked my knittin' needles!  
  
  
  
~Li sits there a moment, seemingly taking all this in. He suddenly says something.~  
  
Li: OOOKKKKAAAYYY!!!! Now, Bachelor number two, If I were drunk and couldn't drive home, what would you do?  
  
  
  
Zachary:(In a raspy, feminine voice)What would you _want_ me to do, hon?  
  
  
  
~Li's eyes widen. His mouth hangs for a moment, and he starts to say something.~  
  
Li: Ok, forget I asked you that. Bachelor number three...  
  
~Sakura suddenly pulls out in imaginary stick and hits Zachary with it.~  
  
Li: I'll ignore that. Bachelor number three, If you were deserted on a desert island, who would you want with you?  
  
  
  
Madison: Well, I'm not sure. You know. But I'm SURE I wouldn't take a certain someone! ~Raises her voice on the last part, face toward the curtain hiding the backstage area~   
  
  
  
~Li blinks, looks to the curtain, back at Madison, and blinks a few more times.~  
  
Li: We sure have a weird assortment of people this time! Ok, well, Bachelor number one! Ok, What's your favorite car?  
  
~Sakura smiles, with her lips covering her teeth.~  
  
Sakura: Well, sonny, I would have to choose a station wagon! They are so reliable!  
  
~Sakura takes out her invisible stick and hits Zachary again, who was pretending to flirt with Madison's boyfriend backstage.~  
  
Li:~laughs a little~ Ok! Bachelor number two! Who is your best friend?  
  
Zachary: These puppies!(puts both hands to his chest, squeezing a non-existent chest)  
  
Li: Uh, huh. Have you ever considered augmentation?  
  
Zachary: WHAT is that supposed to mean?  
  
Li: Nothing! Bachelor number three, well, um, who's your best friend?  
  
Madison:(looks kinda like she's about to cry)I'm not sure any more! Yeah, you heard me!~looks to the curtain~ I don't even know you any more!~Gets up and runs to the curtain~I have no idea who you are! Except the cutest guy ever, but........I'm sorry, too! Let's never fight again!~Hugs herself, pretending to kiss no one.~  
  
~Li is laughing his head off~  
  
~Tori hits the buzzer~  
  


  
After show...  
  
[Kyralea] Now Syaoran, it wasnt that bad, isnt it?  
[Syaoran] I guess...dont make me do that again. PLEASE dont make me do it again.  
[Sakura] Your no fun!  
[Kyralea] I'm already thinking up a new one.  
[Syaoran] *Groan*  
[AnimeGamer] I'll help you out if you need ideas.  
[Zachary] Like to end the fic with a hoedown!  
[Kyralea] Whatever Zachary. Anyway, thanks, but I dunno your SN on AIM.  
[AnimeGamer] It's easy, its AnimeGamer0  
[Kyralea] Thanks, well, I better be off.  
[Sakura] Bye Kyralea!  
[AnimeGamer] Well, Stage 9 is where you are heading next.  
[Syaoran] You dont need to tell us Ag.  
[AnimeGamer] Well, in 5 minutes your going to be late.  
[Sakura] HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *grabs Syaoran's arm and drags him to the next set.*  
  


STAGE 9  
  
[Asuza] Hi guys.   
[Sakura] *bows head* Im sorry were late.  
[Asuza] It's no problem. But you guys...are still 10.  
[Syaoran] Lets find the Age Slider...  
[Sakura] *sigh*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran use the Age Slider and then head into makeup, and they come out.  
  
[Asuza] Okay, well, this part is where Syaoran goes off to Sakura's house. Okay, action!  
  


STORY ~ Walk Me Home, pt. 1  
  
As Li carefully placed the photo down a few tears dropped on the clear glass. He quickly rubbed them away, and turned to go to bed. He turned down the sheets, climbed in, and laid on his back. His eyes stayed wide open. After what Li thought must have been two hours (actually it was 53 seconds, buts who's counting) he jumped out off the mattress and changed out of his pajamas and into the clothes he laid out for the next day. He ran out of his bedroom and grabbed his coat on his way out. "Where am I going? he asked himself. But where wasn't the real question, "why" was. His mind gave him a thousand reasons not to go, but his heart continued to lead him to her house.  
  
Not so far away a house lay nestled comfortably amongst all the others just like it. This was the only house where a light was still on indicating at least one creature stirred this Christmas Eve. This was the only house where a girl with emerald eyes wore a red apron and studied a recipe for gingerbread cookies. Despite the tangles in her hair and the little smudge of flour across her face, she was the most delicate, beautiful creature, dear reader had you only seen her you would fall instantly in love.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura Kinomoto exclaimed, blowing her outgrowing bangs. "We don't have enough nutmeg." She contemplated giving up, heading to the warm bed that lay a floor above, then she looked at the picture that sat on her countertop. "Tomorrow he'll smile." she thought as she put on her jacket, laced up her boots, and headed for the grocery store. She breathed the night air as a few stragglers bought last minute gifts and tired salesgirls pulled heavy cages over shop doors. She rounded the corner, and entered the store. The market was empty except for the one or two people that forgot the eggnog, and the guy that rushed in right in front of her and headed straight for the health and beauty aisle. She giggled as he rushed to purchase a box of condoms, as his impatient girlfriend waited eagerly in the car. With a last roll of her eyes the little sorceress headed toward the aisle marked SPICES and quickly found the nutmeg. She made her way to the only open cashier and paid for the item, in turn the crater faced teen placed it in a bag, while taking peeks at the hentai manga that lay beside the register. Sakura took one look at him and headed out quickly.  
  
Li continued his trek to Sakura's home. He knew he had to tell her tonight or all would be lost, he'd never have a second chance. He rounded the corner and walked down her street, knowing exactly where to stop. After all it was the only one with the light-up reindeer on the front lawn. But that night all the lights were off, the house was completely dark. Not even the small lamp in Torrie's bedroom that indicated he had a term paper due tomorrow was on. Heartbroken he turned to leave. His head lay low against the cold and to keep whatever people around him from seeing the look of absolute misery on his face. He sniffled from the cold, not looking where he was going he bumped right into somebody.  
  


  
[Asuza] Wasnt so bad, right?  
[Syaoran] Yeah, I guess...  
[Sakura] Awww...Syaoran, be nice.  
[Syaoran] Okay, Okay. It was great.  
[Asuza] Why thank you.  
[Sakura] Shall we be off to Stage 3?  
[Syaoran] Yeah.  
  


  
STAGE 3  
  
[CrossoverMan] Hello.  
  
Syaoran comes in gloomy, with Sakura dragging him in.  
  
[CrossoverMan] What is up with the doom and gloom?  
[Syaoran] First off, im no pushover.  
[CrossoverMan] What do you mean by that?  
[Syaoran] C'mon! Me getting kidnapped? You got to be kidding me!  
[CrossoverMan] ARUGH, we've been though this already, lets just get this scene going. Syaoran has been severly hurt by the creature and Sakura is just going to whip it's llama's behind!   
[Sakura] llama's behind?

[CrossoverMan] Don't worry about it Sakura. Okay, roll camera, action!

STORY ~ Close Encounter  
  
Without warning, the creature was flung backward, as if some massive force  
had pulled on its tail.  
  
Turns out it was.  
  
Li could see that Sakura was holding on to the end of its tail, and was now  
swinging it about. She then threw it out of the room. Evidently, Sakura had  
used the Power card on herself, increasing her physical strength to Superman  
proportions.  
  
Li, however, did not expect Sakura to do what she did next. He figured she  
would use one of her attack cards, like the Water or Fiery card, to put the  
monstrosity down for the count before it could recover.  
  
Instead, she ran out of the room to fight the beast hand-to-hand.  
  
Li couldn't fathom why she'd make such a rash move like that. Struggling, he  
got up and looked outside, which he had a clear view of since his lightning  
spell blew away more than half of the wall, and saw something else he didn't  
expect to see: Sakura going absolutely blitzkrieg on the monster, letting  
loose with volleys of crushing blows.   
  
This abomination was now too learning a lesson the hard way: NO ONE beats on  
Sakura's friends and gets away with it unscathed. Turns out what Kero said  
about her after the Snow card was captured was correct: when she gets royally  
pissed off, a rare occurrence, Sakura can do just about anything.  
  
Eventually, Sakura laid a smashing haymaker on the monster which sent it  
flying, crashing into a steel lamp post. Now that Sakura and the beast were  
apart, and the monster slowed down by Sakura's merciless assault, Li saw an  
opportunity. He quickly got his sword, which had thankfully been unaffected   
by the acid, and yelled to Sakura "Sakura, keep back!! I'll finish it now!!"  
  


  
[CrossoverMan] Now that wasn't bad, right?  
[Syaoran] Me? Seriously hurt? Yeah right.  
[Sakura] Well, I have to save you from certain death at some point.  
[Syaoran] ¬.¬ Sure you have to...  
[Sakura] *fakes being mad* What did you say Li-kun!?!?!?!?!  
[Syaoran] Oh, I-I-I didn't say anything. Nothing at all.  
[CrossoverMan] Anyway, you guys need to get to stage 8 now.  
[Sakura] *happy* Okay!

STAGE 8  
  
[Pixie_chick15] Hi you guys. Half way there, you guys tired?  
[Sakura] We should be...  
[Syaoran] But we aren't...  
[Sakura] It's because we've been doing this since August 2000...  
[Syaoran] When CCS finally got it's own section...  
[Pixie_chick15] What's with the trailing off of dots?  
[Sakura] Oh, it's nothing...  
[Syaoran] Just ignore them...  
[Pixie_chick15] err...okay...lets get started then. Kero is basically going to look on as Syaoran   
  


STORY ~ When I cant have you  
  
Three hours later Kero was sitting ontop on five phonebooks that he placed in his chair infront of the table. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was now ten and Sakura still wasn't home! He looked over at the beautiful table setting. The candles were now almost all melted and the food was frigid. He watched as the wax dripped onto the beautiful table cloth he had set up. Kero got up and flew tot he window. He peered out and saw no sign of Sakura. Kero frowned and opened the door as he set out to find Sakura.After a while he passed the park and he began to hear voices.  
"Sakura I have something to tell you." Sakura! Kero hid behind a tree and watched the two occupents. Syaoran was holding Sakura's hands and looking into her eyes. "What's the brat up to now?" Kero whispered. "I have very strong feelings for you Sakura. And maybe you have them too." He caressed her cheek and leaned down towards her face. "Though I would much rather show you than tell you." He whispered to her as he kissed her. Sakura was in to much shock to say anything. Kero's jaw hung open as he stared at the seen. His worst nightmare. THe one he had been procrastinating to face had finally cought up with him. The truth. Sakura wasn't his. He couldn't be with her. He would never be able to kiss her, hold her, give her children like every girl wanted.   
He didn't want to listen. He kept saying to himself that miricles happen all the time and one day one would happen for him. But that was a lie. All he had ever done was lie to himself to keep the truth at bay. Kero clinched his eyes shut as tears rolled over and shot up toward the sky. Kero flew through the forest that was behind the park. Twigs and branches scarred his tiney body as he flew his way through. He welcomed the pain though. It echoed the ones in his heart but at least these ones would heal. It was over, he couldn't go back to Sakura. He couldn't pretend he didn't love her, not even for her sake. He just couldn't pretend anymore.  
Couldn't pretend that he had a chance. Couldn't pretend that she loved him as anything more than a friend. Couldn't pretend that he could keep her. Couldn't pretend that he was human. With that last thought he fell to the ground with neckbreaking speed. Pain shot through his wing and he knew it was broken. Blood from the branch scratches rained down his body as he tried to get up but just collapsed to ground every time. Kero finally gave up and fell to the grund as he sobbed. His life was over. There were no such things as mericles. "Well now giving up faith already Kero?"  
  


  
[Syaoran] I cant believe you put THAT ending in the story though...  
[Pixie_chick15]Have a problem with it?  
[Syaoran] *sigh* maybe you should stick to Digimon.  
[Sakura] That isnt nice Syaoran.  
[Kero] Your just mad you dont get to be in my position at the end.  
[Pixie_chick15] err...guys?  
[Syaoran] Whatever stuffed animal.  
[Kero] I'd outta--!!  
[Sakura] Kero!  
[Kero][Syaoran] Hmph! *both cross arms and turn around away from each other.*  
[Sakura] What was embarrassing for me is that ending scene...  
[Pixie_chick15] Well, dont you guys have to get to stage 4? Sakura-Chan is waiting for you guys...  
[Sakura] Oh yeah, right. *drags Kero and Syaoran to stage 4*

  
STAGE 4  
  
[Sakura-Chan] Hi!   
[Sakura][Syaoran] *low tone* Hi...  
[Sakura-Chan] You guys seem down.  
[Sakura] You can say that, Sakura-chan...  
[Syaoran] It's more like this is the time we usually get bored.  
[Sakura-Chan] Oh...I see...cant help you there, im a boring person myself...  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open, with Digidynasty and CuteMew dragging AnimeGamer in the room  
  
[AnimeGamer] Can you let go of me already?  
[CuteMew] Sure.  
  
The two let go.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Why'd you have to drag me here? When I dont want to make a appearance, I dont put myself in!  
[Digidynasty] Well, we're taking over your ficcy for a while then.  
[AnimeGamer] *groan* You guys dont quit...  
[Cutemew] Of course we dont quit! I'm the Master in getting people together! Just look at Lexi-chan and Ben-kun!  
[AnimeGamer][Sakura-Chan][Sakura][Syaoran][Digidynasty] Err...sure Cutemew...  
[Cutemew] Why'd everyone say the same thing at the same time?  
  
AnimeGamer dashes for the door, and is blocked by none other than Ben-kun.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Man...I'd thought you weren't here today...  
[BCzeon27] and miss a chance to get you two stubborn kids together?  
[AnimeGamer][Sakura-Chan] *Falls anime style*  
[Sakura-Chan] BEN-KUN!!!!!  
[AnimeGamer] NO WAY!!!!!  
[Digidynasty][BCzeon27][Cutemew] *laughs*  
[Sakura-Chan] *is getting mad*  
[AnimeGamer] *notices Sakura-Chan getting mad* uh...oh...  
  
Sakura-Chan whips out her steel mallet and wacks everyone 'cept AnimeGamer, Sakura, and Syaoran in the head.  
  
[Digidynasty][BCzeon27][Cutemew] OWWWWW!!!! *all 3 hold their heads in pain*  
[AnimeGamer] (o~.~o);;  
[Sakura-Chan] *calms down*  
[Syaoran] yikes, good thing I wasn't on the connecting end of that mallet.  
[Sakura] Yeah, getting ANY Sakura mad is not good for the well-beings of others...  
[AnimeGamer] Anyway, dont I have a story to finish?  
[Sakura-Chan] I guess you should get to finishing it then.  
[AnimeGamer] Okay. *walks toward door*  
[Cutemew] We cant let him leave! *Cutemew, Digidynasty, and BCzeon27 block the door*  
[AnimeGamer] Err...  
[Sakura-Chan] you guys...*whips out steel mallet and wacks the three blocking the door in the head again*  
[Digidynasty] x.x  
[BCzeon27] x.x  
[Cutemew] x.x  
[Sakura-Chan] ...never quit. *puts mallet away*  
[AnimeGamer] Err...thanks...*walks out door*  
[Sakura] Okay, can we start going to the story now?   
[Syaoran] Yeah, we still have Second Gen. Cardcaptors, Dimensions II, and Card Summoners to finish...  
[Sakura-Chan] Okay, well, in this really short scene, Sakura is heading over to Syaoran's apartment, trips, and is caught by Syaoran who just happens to be passing by. Then they both present their Christmas presents.

STORY ~ Returning Home to You...  
  
Sakura had just left Tomoyo's house, in a hurry to get to Syaoran's apartment. She couldn't wait to show   
  
Syaoran what she had gotten them for Christmas. She was skipping along being so happy that she didn't   
  
notice that she was about to walk across the frozen pond. She then felt the ice underneath her feet and was   
  
about to fall flat on her face, when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind, saving her from the   
  
fall. She turned around and thanked the person who saved her.  
  
  
  
"No problem, my love," said Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran! Thank you so much for saving me from falling flat on my face!" she exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran then looked down at the floor, blushing madly, and handed Sakura her Christmas gift.  
  
  
  
"For me?" said Sakura. She then looked at the box he handed her. It was pink with peonies all over. 

  
  
[Sakura] That was short...  
[Syaoran] Yeah, why is that?  
[Sakura-Chan] I haven't written any stories lately because I got a massive writers block right now...plus the epilogue is short…  
[Sakura] oh...  
[Syaoran] Well, I guess we should head to Stage 7 then.  
[Sakura] Bye Sakura-Chan!  
[Sakura-Chan] Bye Sakura! Bye Syaoran!

STAGE 7  
  
[Syaoran] Say, are you okay from that head trauma Sakura-Chan gave you earlier?  
[Digidynasty] Yeah. Im just fine.  
[Sakura] Okay...well, where is Ben-kun?  
  
BCzeon27 comes in though the door, and almost in an instant, Digidynasty is in his arms.  
  
[BCzeon27] Konban wa, Alexis...  
[Digidynasty] Konban wa, my love...  
[BCzeon27] My head is still ringing from that mallet...  
[Digidynasty] Me too...  
[Syaoran] *waves arms* Hello? Story?  
[Digidynasty] Oh yeah...  
[BCzeon27] You want me to describe the scene for you Lexi-Chan?  
[Digidynasty] Sure.  
[BCzeon27] Okay, in this scene, it's a battle between the adults and the children's teacher. Basically, the adults are losing. 

[Digidynasty] Okay, Action!!  
  


STORY ~ Second Generation Cardcaptors, Pt. 18  
  
Syaoran took out his weapon, along with Sakura and Eriol. Eriol was against helping seal the cards, but this was beyond that, he would not let this woman get to the children. "Suppi! Kero! Get the kids out of here!" Syaoran ordered.  
  
Suppi transformed into Spinel Sun and Kero transformed into Keroberus, and flew besides the children. Keroberus grabbed Meeko and Shinji, while Spinel Sun grabbed Makoto, Akiko and Hitori, and threw them on their back.  
  
Meeko struggled, while Shinji held her back. "Mom! Dad! Iie!!!"  
  
Sakura had a determined look on her face. "You will not harm the children!"  
  
Madoushi once again laughed. "And who's gonna stop me? You? I think not!"  
  
She powered up her attack, and set it at the adults, making them jumped apart from each other. Tomoyo was on the side, no longer with a camera, only praying her friends and family were okay.  
  
Sakura pulled out her card. "Thunder!"  
  
Syaoran threw his sword forward. "Lighting!" No longer needing the whole incantation for his attack.  
  


Suddenly, all the stage lights went on, blinding everyone.

[Digidynasty] Turn down the lights!!!

The lights dim down back to their normal level.

[Syaoran] Sorry, I accidentally said "lighting" instead of "Lightning." Gomen. *slaps forehead*

[Adults minus Syaoran][Children] *They all fall down rolling with laughter*

[Syaoran] Hey! Stop laughing, it's not funny!

[Digidynasty] Actually…*points to his head, which the lightning fol is stuck to his forehead, and starts laughing, as does Ben*

[Syaoran] Hoe…*takes fol off head*

[Digidynasty] Okay…okay…lets do it all over again.

(*note from AnimeGamer = I Have gotten rid of re-pasting the earlier part of fics in blooper scenes, so just scroll up and skip this part to get the sense of the fic)

Madoushi laughed maniacally and shocked all the adults as the attacks bounced off her purple hued shield. She smiled and threw her hand forward again; this time uplifted the ground under their feet. Sakura called out Fly and took to the air, along with Yue and Ruby Moon, while Eriol and Syaoran stayed on the ground.  
  
The children watched this from the air, as their parents fought what looked like a losing battle. Hitori watched all of it sadly. "They cannot win." She stated.  
  
"Hey! That's my mom and dad down there! If they can't do it, none of us can!" Makoto countered.  
  
Yue and Ruby Moon let loose their white and maroon crystal attack, still only bouncing off her shield. It seemed that nothing would faze her.

[Digidynasty] *smiles* that's it.

[BCzeon27] *smiles back* You're a great writer…and a great director.

[Digidynasty] Awww…your so sweet.

[BCzeon27] Just like you.

[Digidynasty] *blushes* Ben-kun…your making us steal AG-san's story.

[Bczeon27] I don't think he'll mind…

Loud speaker comes on

[AnimeGamer] I don't mind.

Loud speaker off

[Digidynasty] Oh, okay. 

[BCzeon27] Well, all I wanted to say is –

[Syaoran] Excuse me, but me and Sakura have a schedule to keep pace to right now…

[Digidynasty] Oh, gomen then…

[Bczeon27] Well, I see you two later then. 

[Sakura][Syaoran] Okay then, bye!

[Digidynasty][Bczeon27] Bye!

Sakura and Syaoran leave the room as Alexis and Ben share a passionate kiss.

STAGE 5

[The MOUSE] *sad* Hi you two. Finally almost done, ne?

[Sakura] Why are you sad?

[The MOUSE] My cat died on the 16th of this month.

[Syaoran] I feel so sorry for you…

[The MOUSE] It was a great cat too…

[Kero] I hated that cat.

[Sakura] Kero!

[Syaoran] I'd outta beat the fluffing out of you!

[Kero] It used to scratch me all the time.

[Syaoran] I'm going to scratch you to death if you don't apologize!

[Kero] Okay…im sorry Mouse-sama, for making that remark about your cat. There, you Chinese brat!

[Sakura] Okay you guys, stop it.

[The MOUSE] Just to think I had that cat for 15 years…

[Sakura] That's about as old as Sakura-Chan

[Syaoran] That's longer than Ukyou-san

[Kero] That's 3 years longer than Cutemew-sama has been alive!

[The MOUSE] Don't make me feel so old you guys.

[Sakura][Syaoran][Kero] gomen Mouse-sama.

[The MOUSE] Anyway, before you guys make any more comments, I better get directing, ne? Well, in this scene, Syaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, and Meilin are in Syaoran's apartment. Syaoran is really worried about Sakura, and Tomoyo and Meilin ask Syaoran to get some rest. Okay, lets go.

STORY ~ Dimensions II, pt. 1

"You're sure she'll be alright, Meilin?" Syaoran suddenly queried, breaking the thick silence.

"Positive." she answered. "You got her here in time. Hypothermia was just beginning to set in."

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Kero demanded.

"Try going through what she has and see how much energy you have left, you animated ball of lint!" she snapped. "Being attacked by the Death Card, soul merging, emergency surgery, running from the hospital in twenty below temperature... She's just really tired."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"One hundred percent certain." she assured.

Syaoran didn't move from his vigil through the whole conversation the two had.

Tomoyo couldn't help but smirk at how much of a guard her resembled. "You'd think you were trying to keep her from bolting off, Li." she chuckled.

"She's done it before." he answered simply.

"True, but she has no reason to do that now. She has the Death Card," and she indicated the Clow Card sitting patiently on the nightstand, "… and you're back to your old living self. She's not going anywhere."

Syaoran turned to her this time, giving her a plaintive look that told her he was dreading the idea of leaving Sakura's side. Both Tomoyo and Meilin gave him a sympathetic grin. His Cousin then stepped forward and gently gripped his shoulder in a form of reassurance.

"Your apartment only has one door to go in or out of. And it can be locked. Besides, why would she want to go anywhere? She'll sleep for a few hours at the very least. Something you should try to do too. You may not feel tired now, but you will when you hit the pillow."

"She's right, Li." Tomoyo agreed in urging. "If you want to continue being her protector then you need to rest up too. Going through a change like you did… well… I can't even imagine what it's like."

He couldn't argue. He did feel a little tired, but it was more from worry about Sakura's wellbeing than from what the Life Card had done to him. Syaoran could shake the nagging feeling that danger still lurked nearby. He couldn't understand it. It didn't feel like a Clow Card, yet it tugged at his senses, demanding not to be denied. And its target, whatever it was, was definitely the Mistress of the Cards. He could just barely feel the eddies of magic faintly probing Sakura's powerful aura. This is what had kicked him into full protector mode. No one would hurt Sakura so long as he was around. But the two girls had been right. He needed rest to better defend his soul mate.

[Sakura] *blushes* This is a really nice fic you made, Mouse-sama.

[The MOUSE] Yeah, but there is another story you guys have to do.

[Kero] Bye Sakura! Bye Chinese Brat!

[Syaoran] WHAT DID YA SAY!!!! *is red in the face cuz of anger*

[Sakura] Don't worry about what he said Syaoran. *kisses Syaoran's cheek*

[Syaoran] *is now redder than he was angry* T-Thanks...

[Sakura] You don't have to thank me for giving you a small kiss…

[The MOUSE] Well, you don't want AG-san waiting at Stage 6 now, ne?

[Syaoran] Well… *grabs nearby script* actually, we should get going now, ne?

[Sakura] Okay…

STAGE 6

[AnimeGamer] You guys finally made it. What took so long?

[Syaoran] We had to mourn for Mouse-sama's cat.

[AnimeGamer] Oh…I heard her cat died. I feel sorry for Mouse-sama.

[Sakura] and she had that cat for 15 years too!

[AnimeGamer] Really? I just beat that out by a year…

[Syaoran] I cant wait until we get into doing this one!

[Sakura] Why is that Syaoran?

[AnimeGamer] You haven't read the script?

[Sakura] No…*reads script* Oh…let's get going now, ne?

[AnimeGamer] Okay, let's get going then. This part of this sweet short story where…well, actually, I'm not going to say, you just have to find the full version of this story and read it, ne?

STORY ~ Together as One

Sakura Kinamoto hugged her soul mate. He was finally home. He was finally in her arms. He, that was in her thoughts every day and night, was finally home. She melted under his arms. His warmth was like the sunlight coming from the heavens. She was holding back her tears of happiness, knowing that he wouldn't want to see her cry, even for happiness. She knew this was reality, not a fantasy. She looked over to her friend, her long time friend, and she only gave back a look that said a thousand words.

She took his hand, and she, for the first time in years, smiled. Everyone around them stopped and looked. No one around them knew that she had such a smile. She started running, pulling him along. He still had that smile on his face, as the two ran off to be alone. It didnt matter they were ditching, the thought of getting caught never registered in both their minds. They both trusted each other.

They ran into one of their old favorite places, they stopped at a pair of swings. They sat down on them, and faced each other. He put his hand on her blushing cheek, as she put her hand on his blushing cheek.

About half an hour later… (Hey, it's a short story, so it's done in a short fashion.)

[Syaoran] Ah…another long day finished…Thank you AG-san…

[AnimeGamer] For what?

[Sakura] For writing such a beautiful story. This is the only story that has no ties to any plot.

[AnimeGamer] This one just felt like it came naturally, as if it were already there, and all I had to do was write it down.

[Syaoran] Besides, who'd you dedicate it to?

[Sakura] Yeah, I'm sure everyone who'd read it would like to know.

[AnimeGamer] Um…err…

[Syaoran] You can tell us AG-san.

[Sakura] Yeah, or else we will not do another story of yours, especially the next sequel to this part of the "long day" series.

[AnimeGamer] Okay…well, you two better sit down, it's a small story.

[Syaoran] Sure. *Pulls up chair, but instead of Sakura getting another chair, she just sits on Syaoran's lap.*

[AnimeGamer] Okay…it all started…

It was Friday, the 16th of January, 2001. I was talking to someone. I remember one thing only about that conversation. I said I cherished our friendship, and I will always care for her. The next day, I woke up around 6 am. I checked my mailbox to find a little letter with my name on it, from that same person I was talking to last night. I opened it the night before, but I left it in there so I could read it again. It was titled "A friend is someone who is concerned with everything you do..." I opened it to reveal a picture of the beach and a sweet poem, at the bottom, it read…

I just want to thank you for being such a good   
friend to me. Your friendship means alot to me   
and I just wanted to let you know that. And   
everything that this poem says I think is very  
true. I hope you liked the poem! Talk to ya  
later!

I had to do something to thank her. That was when something hit me right then and there. I would write a fanfic dedicated to that person. So at around 6:15 AM in the morning, I started work on a short fanfic. At this time, I was just past the Ukyou's section of this fanfic, but I put it on hold. I had my CD, put together myself, and called it "Syaoran's Slow Jam CD" playing a song from Innerlude feat. Pinay, called "Together as One." I searched and found the lyrics to the song, and read the lyrics to the song. Then the whole fic came to me like lightning, and I just started writing it out. I added some of the lyrics of the song as dialogue, and I tried as hard as I can with size 4 font I wrote, "For she might not know it, dedicated to a certain someone." Of course, I didn't know ffn would make the font bigger, and it was just big enough for anyone to read it. Well, that is basically the story to that story.

[Sakura] Wait a minute!

[Syaoran] You didn't say who you dedicated it to?

[AnimeGamer] Well…it was dedicated to—

[Someone] me.

[Syaoran] *looks at the someone* …I should've expected that…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Sakura] Sakura-Chan!

[Sakura-Chan] *sits down next to AnimeGamer on the couch where he is sitting at.* Hi you guys.

[AnimeGamer] Well, now you guys know.

[Syaoran] Thanks for the little story.

[Sakura] Yeah. We'll leave you two alone, so we can be alone.

[Sakura-Chan] Okay.

[AnimeGamer][Sakura-Chan] Good night Sakura-Chan and Syaoran-Kun.

[Sakura][Syaoran] Good night Jen-Chan and Jon-Kun.

Sakura and Syaoran leave the two at the couch at Stage 6 and head off to their trailer. They get in and change into their pj's and they both go to bed, though they shared words and other phrases, reminiscing about the day's events.

[CLAMP writers] *receives bill for restoration of CCS ffn* HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ANIMEGAMER-SAN!!!!!!!

# Credits

### Characters

**_Sakura _**– Ahh…the star of the show. Well, keep working hard, and I hope you have fun while going to all those stories.

**_Syaoran _**– Becareful of Touya, 'kay? And never let Sakura go.

**_Tomoyo _**– Cut S+S a little breathing room, ne?

**_Meilin _**– Don't worry Meilin, you'll find someone else. Besides, who'd want a guy who doesn't love you?

## Authors

**_Ukyou _**– You're a great fanfic writer, actually, a excellent writer. You make me think twice sometimes on a thought I had. I'm also glad I got you writing into fanfiction for Card Captor Sakura. One day, one of your fics is going to be featured in here and everyone is going to read it, and that story is going to go big much like Mouse-sama's story. So don't be discouraged and keep writing.

**_CherryBlossomSakura _**– Your little titleless series makes me crack up reading each part of it. Anyway, write more!

**_Kyralea_** – When are you going to have the next part out? Well, anyway, I like reading your stories, so write more!  
  


**_Asuza_** – Your story is pretty interesting right now. It's no wonder when I asked Mouse-sama for her opinion on which stories to add, yours came up. So I hope you continue writing your fic.  
  


**_CrossoverMan_** – Well, you wanted to get in here, originally, Wishbear-chan was in your slot but that person took down their fic before I can put it in here, so you got in here by luck. Anyway, you have a very interesting story, so continue writing that story of yours, okay?  
  


**_Pixie_chick15_** – Funny how out of the two picks I chose out of Mouse-sama's picks, you and Asuza are more of Digimon fanfic authors. Well, anyway, your story was very interesting. Of course, to Syaoran it wasn't, but still, it is a great story, and I hope you write more fics for Card Captor Sakura in the future.  
  


**_Digidynasty_** – Ah, Lexi-chan. You were really impatient when I was writing your section. I think there is a lot of OOCness though, so im sorry about that. I hope you and Ben-San meet IRL someday. It'd be great to see. Hey Ben-San, you think you can drop by San Diego and visit me and Lexi-chan? Well, anyway, you're the one who got me writing CCS fanfiction, so your always guaranteed a spot here. Anyway, don't be harsh on me and Jen-chan, ne?   
  


**_The MOUSE_** – Funny how when the last part of this "Long Day" series, you were not really known in the CCS fanfiction area of ffn. So when I put your story in the last one, your story got a lot of attention and everyone praised it. You know, at first I just grabbed a part and put it up, then Lexi-Chan said something about your story and I re-read it, and I fell in love with it. Just to think this story got your story to become the hottest CCS fic out right now. Well, anyway, this just proves that this type of fic has that kind of effect for other authors, and I'm proud to be the author of this series. Well, anyway, enough with the happy stuff, I hope your cat will be okay up in heaven, ne?

**_Sakura-Chan_** – Ah…Jen-chan. When I first met you on Yahoo Messenger, my first thought was "Oh, this person is only going to say I want to go to your party and forget all about me." Well, you didn't do that, and proved me wrong. Then we started talking every night we could, and each day I talk to you, the more I cherish our friendship. Well, anyway, I'm glad your starting to get out of your writers block. Actually, as I'm writing this, I'm waiting for you to come on so we can chat again. (o^.^o) Well, I want to say sorry in advance, because I know this is going to make everyone start IM'ing you saying "YOU AND ANIMEGAMER-SAN SHOULD GET TOGETHER." Actually, anyone reading this, DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!!!! Anyway, I just want to thank you for being one of my favorite friends. 

### Other Authors…

care – Where are you? Write more CCS stories soon, 'kay?

Wish-chan – You just had to join the bandwagon too, didn't you? Yes, you know what I mean. 

American Cardcaptor – Where are you? I loved your story, and I hope you get a new one started soon, ne?

To all new CCS authors starting out – Always find inspiration whenever you can find it. Remember, always use what you can and put your effort into the fanfic. Also, try to stick to the original stuff, and never steer away from where your headed. One more thing, don't IM me if you don't have a reason to. (o~.~o)

### Authors Message

Well, what do you think? I think this story was better than the previous two, since I actually and personally know about half the authors I featured. Actually, you can tell whom I talked to, since the longer thanks are the ones I've met personally. So I hope those who normally just read this and say "Eh, I'm not signed on, why bother to review." Or "I'm feeling lazy, so I wont review" will actually send in a review. I mean, I usually get 300+ hits so I know there are a lot of people reading this, so send in a review, okay! Also, you guys now know who I dedicated that little short story to. Im sure im going to get a lot of comments from Lexi-chan and the bandwagon now…(o~.~o) Well, anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed this story, and thank you for reading, and make sure you leave a review on the way out, ne?

-AnimeGamer

-Silver (Ag+)

P.S. All flames, comments, and compliments welcome!


End file.
